Thomas Adair (1774-1858)
}} Biography The family accepted preaching of their grandson, James Richey (1821-1890) and joined the Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch while living further north in either Chickasaw or Itawamba County. The father (Thomas Adair) did not leave Mississippi, but almost everyone else followed the Mormons west to Utah. Several of their older children were already married by 1845. Thomas was born 25 Oct 1771* in Charleston, South Carolina. He was the oldest son of Joseph and Sarah Adair. His paternal grandfather was born in Ireland. On 25 Aug 1802, Thomas Adair’s name appears as a signer of a petition to congress by the citizens of Mississippi territory. On 5 Feb 1804 (possibly 23 Mar*) there is a gift deed of 40 acres registered in Duncan’s Creek, South Carolina from Joseph Adair to his son Thomas Jefferson Adair. It was witnessed by his brother-in-law (or father-in-law*), Roger Brown. It was possibly a wedding gift as some sources list 1804* as the wedding date of Thomas Jefferson Adair and Rebecca Brown (1776-1846). They were to become the parents of 11 children. They moved many times during the course of their marriage. In addition to South Carolina, their children were born in Tennessee, and Alabama, before they eventually settled in Mississippi. As the children got older, they were to become acquainted with the family of John Mangum (1763-1843). Four of their sons and daughters would marry four of John and Rebecca Mangum’s children. He and Rebecca separated in 1831. He was no longer with the family when the Mormon missionaries taught his wife, children and their spouses about the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. His family left Mississippi in 1845-46 to move to Nauvoo, Illinois and eventually to the west. Family tradition states, that they were to hear through family members still in Mississippi, that he died there in 1856. Vital Records 1790 US Census South Carolina 1790 US Federal Census has two entries for Joseph Adair. Both entries show on page 13 of the Laurens County Census. This family is very close match for the second entry, 4-1-4-0-5. 1804 Land Deed * 1804 Land Deed photocopy - Joseph deeds 40 acres of land to his son Thomas. Forty acres at Duncan Creek, South Carolina. Joseph Adair to Thomas Adair, State of South Carolina: Deed of Forty acres land ...23 March 1804. Know all men by these present that I Joseph Adair of Dunkins Creek in Laurens District in the state aforesaid for said in consideration of the love and good will ...to my eldest son Thomas Adair, of the state aforesaid have given and grant and by these foresaith do ive and grant to the said Thomas Adair all that plantation on track of land containing forty acres near to lift beginning a post oak corresponding ... 1830 US Federal Census 1830 US: Pickens Co., Alabama, roll 2, pages 111- 112. The first three related families all on the same page and the next four related families are on the next page: * Thos. Peeks, males 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 20-30:1; females 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 30-40:1. * John Mangum, males 5-10:1; 10-15:2; 15-20:1; 60-70:1; females 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 30-40:1. * Cyrus Mangum, males 20-30:1; females 0-5:1; 15-20:1. * Saml. Carson, males 20-30:1; females 20-30:1; 80-90:1. * Saml. Adair, males 20-30:1; females 20-30:1. * Thos. Adair, males 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 15-20:1; 50-60:1; females 0-5:1; 5-10:1; 10-15:1; 40-50:1. * Daniel Clark (next door), males 0-5:1; 30-40:1; females 0-5:1; 20-30:1. Famous Descendants # John Wesley Adair (1820-1903), Son - Mormon Battalion Soldier, served with his nephew, Benjamin Richey. # Samuel Jefferson Adair (1806-1889), Son - Mississippi convert to Mormonism and leader of the 1st 1857 Cotton Mission to Washington County, Utah # Samuel Newton Adair (1839-1924), Grandson - Famous Mormon Missionary to the Indians of Southern Utah. Part of Dixie Cotton Mission. # James Richey (1821-1890), Grandson - Mormon Mississippi Missionary and Church leader. Part of Dixie Cotton Mission. # Benjamin Richey (1823-1849), Grandson - Mormon Battalion Soldier, did not return to family. See Also * Thomas Adair * Adair in Laurens County, South Carolina